Breaking the Machine
by SoulEater-kid-x-femCrona
Summary: Spy and Sniper set off to end the rein of the machines.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Valve owns Team Fortress 2. I have played TF2, but not MvM, so I am going to improvise some things. I only improvised the antagonist and some locations.

It was a cold, dark evening on Fort Steel, a new fortress established by Mann. Co. in a rocky mountain. This strategic fort refined metal, which was crucial in the never-ending fight against the machines. Engineer needed it for sentries, Soldier needed it for rockets, and everyone needed the metal in one way or another.

That night, it was Sniper's turn to take watch. The Australian longshot put the scope of his bolt-action rifle and scanned the area. All he could see was the rocky landscape and the small river that ran by the fort. He lowered the rifle and sighed. "Notin'" he whispered. The night was a bit too quiet for comfort. The only thing that could be heard was occational rockslides and the sound of running water. The steel walls also creeked which sometimes got eerie. As Sniper sat the rifle down, he started to feel drowzy. He sat up a chair and took a seat. At that moment, a man wearing a suit and ski mask walked up. "Sniper." he said in a french accent. Sniper jumped up startled. "Krikee. Don't do that." Sniper barked. "What are you doin' up so late, Spy?" Sniper asked as soon as he calmed down. Spy smirked. "I noticed that you were getting sleepy." Spy began. "Why don't you just take a nap? I'll take this watch." Spy told Sniper.

Sniper nodded and sat back down in the chair. After thirty minutes, Sniper was fast asleep and snorring. Spy lifted Sniper's rifle and looked through the scope. On the horizon, Spy saw what looked like robots on the move. Spy quickly nugged Sniper. Sniper woke up and smacked his lips. "What?" he asked still tired. "We've got company." Spy told Sniper handing him the rifle. Sniper quickly took position and Spy hit the alarm. A loud bell sounded and a woman's voice shouted "Alert! The base is under attack!"

Soldier was, not suprisingly, the first one to arrive with his trusty rocket launcher. Second to arrive was Engineer with a comicly large toolbox over his shoulder. He ran up to the front and slammed the box on the ground. He opened it and placed a sentry gun down. Soldier growled because he thought it was cowardly to hide behind electronics, but Engineer shrugged it off. Atleast Enginer would still be alive. Next to arrive was the loud-mouth Scout, who was more than energized since he's been hyped up on soda. He knocked Demoman over shouting "Move it, Cyclops!" Demoman got pretty angry with Scout and shouted back "I wonder how Spy makes your mother feel, ya bloody caffienated freak!" Scout stopped and stuttered trying to come up with a comeback, but utterly failed.

Scout and Demoman snapped at each other for a while before Soldier broke it up. "If you maggots don't stop your nagging, I'll break both of your spines." he threatened. Both went silent, then the sound of a chaingun broke thee silence. Outside, Heavy, being pocketed by Medic, was already going to work on some Sentry Busters, giant bombs with legs. "Run cowards!" Heavy exclaimed as a heard of Robot Scouts charged. Sniper took aim with his rifle at one of the Medics pocketing a Giant Robot Soldier. Soldier was busy smashing a Robot Scout with his good ol' shovel. "If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created me!" he told the dying machine, but then, he felt something sharp go through his back. He turned around the see a Robot Spy had stabbed him. The robot starred at him with a blank expression. There was clearly no remorse in the machine. The robot cloaked as Pyro finally joined in. He had gotten lost in his own imagination and the maze he calls home. Pyro started to Spy check the place while Medic switched over to heal the fallen Soldier.

"Don't worry." Medic told Soldier. "I will heal you." Soldier laid on the ground thriving in pain as the healbeam went to work, but it was too late. "Doc, it's too late." Soldier said softly. "It is not too late until you flatline." Medic challenged. Soldier coughed. "Listen to me doc." Soldier said. "That Spy was not the only thing that happened." He showed Medic his blood spattered uniform. "A Scout got me pretty good in my chest." Medic got down to examine it. "It's only a flesh wound." Medic said trying to comfort Soldier. Soldier grabbed Medic's hand. "Just leave me. There's nothing left for you to do." Soldier pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

The mess had been cleaned up. The robots were all scrapped for spare metal. Engineer packed up his gear and placed it neatly back into storage, along with Sasha, Heavy's chaingun. As for Heavy himself, he helped Medic carry Soldier to the infirmary for surgery after a near death experience.

In the infirmary, Soldier was coughing violently as Medic sadated him for operation. As the chloroform worked its way through Soldier's nerves, Spy stood outside waiting. He felt terrible for his fallen colleague, no, friend. Spy lit a cigarette to ease the stress of remorse. As he smoked, he started thinking. Why have they not made a strong offensive against the machines? All they ever did was sit on their asses waiting for death, and now it happened. Soldier clearly was not going to make it. Fate had caught up with him and it's only a matter of time before the cold hand of Death touches the rest.

After an few hours, Medic rejoined everyone in the cafeteria. "Everyone." the German doctor announced. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is Soldier will live." Everyone was shocked by this except for Demoman who passed out due to how much he drinks. Spy was the most satisfied. His friend would survive his murder attempt. "And the bad news?" Heavy asked in a thick Russian accent. Medic closed his eyes and lowered his head. "His nervous system is beyond repair. He will never be able to walk again." Medic said with a saddened tone. "May we see him?" Spy asked Medic. Medic nodded yes.

On the bed in the infirmary, Soldier laid asleep. The psychoctic genocide machine appeared so peaceful in the bed. "Hey yo, Solly!" Scout shouted trying to wake him up. Medic gave Scout a whack to the head from a bust of Pothagerus. "Don't wake him! He's barely had any recovery time! It could take weeks, months even, for him to get up!" Medic ironically stated aloud. Spy gave a loud "Shhhhhh!" to both of them. Spy looked over Soldier on the bed. Soldier seemed to be at peace, something that he never had. The almost happy face also seemed foreign, since Soldier usually got his kicks from blood and guts being blown up. This appeared to be a different Soldier, not the one they all knew and loved. After a moment of grieving, they all left, except for Medic who stayed to keep an eye on his vitals.

Two weeks passed and Soldier was back on his feet, sort of. Soldier had been placed in a wheelchair, as Medic predicted. The first one to say something about it was, of course, the loud mouth Scout. "Hahaha, well lookie here. The badass Soldier, now crippled." Scout started running in place(the pistol taunt) just to rub it in. "I don't care about what you say, you blasted son of a whore." Soldier snapped back. "The way I see it, this is my service medal; my warrior's trophy." Soldier boasted holding his head high. "Yeah, but you ain't eva gonna do this again!" Scout said imitating a rocket jump. Soldier just brushed it off and carried on his way. No loud mouthed son of a whore would break his honor, nor his dignety.

For the past two weeks, Spy had been trying to convince the Administrator, his boss, to launch an offensive campaign against the machines, but every time, she rejects it because "That would mean wasting precious resources on a mission that has little to no chance of success," yet she had no problem with launching the same campaign on Dustbowl time and time again. "This time would be different," Spy whispered to himself. He approached his boss's office and entered. The Adminstrator faced him. She was an old lady with huge hair style that looked like it was made of concrete. She had a long nose and a long face. Her earrings were big purple balls that dangled off of long strings. Spy, summoning his courage, approached.

"Good evening, madame." Spy began. She just starred back at him with an expression that suggested that she was about to fire him. "Is this about the offensive campaign?" she asked. Spy staightened up his tie and answered "Yes. We need to do this. We cannot just sit here and wait for them to kill us. In fact, they almost killed Soldier who, by the way, is now in a wheelchair." The Administrator folded her arms. "Spy, I've told you before. We can't afford a campaign of such magnitude." she explained. Spy gave her a sturn look. "No, but you sure as hell can continue the same Dustbowl operation for years, which is still at a stalemate." Spy retorted. The expression of the Administrator's face got broader when Spy said that. "The Dustbowl operation is not that expensive." she explained. "Not that expensive?" Spy asked aggresively. "How much metal has been used since Day 1? How many medical bills did you pay for? How much ammunition did you purchase? How many times did you have to renew our licenses?" "Spy," the Administrator began, but Spy interupted her. "No, I'm not finished. Why are we just sitting here when we could take out the machines right now? You know where Gray Mann is, so why don't you send us there?" Spy asked aggresively. "Spy!" the Administrator shouted getting up. She pointed at the door and shouted "Get out! You are fired!"

Spy got up and left hiding his emotions. At first he was sad that he would never see anyone again, but then he got an idea. Since he's fired, he could go out on his own and bring Gray Mann down without the Administrator's permission. That night, he packed up everything he needed: the Enforcer, the Spycicle, and the Cloak n' Dagger. Realizing he would have no access to a vehicle, he attempted to hijack Sniper's van. He opened the door to the van, only for an SMG to be placed right at his face. "Whatcha doin',wanka?" a familiar voice said. It was Sniper. Spy backed up and said "I need to borrow your van." "So why didn't ya ask?" Sniper asked. "Because there's no chance of it returning." Spy answered. Sniper put the SMG down and invited Spy in. "Come on. We'll take Gray Mann down together." Sniper said.

This suprised Spy. "How..." Spy began before Sniper interupted. "You told everyone about it. I'm comin' along with ya." Sniper told Spy. "Why?" Spy asked. "Because you need a ride, and I want to mount Gray's head on my mantle." Sniper explained. Spy staightened his tie and got in. The two hit the road in the dark night. This was only the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hours into the night long drive down the rough road away from Fort Steel. The only thing on Spy's mind was determination to find and kill Gray Mann and end his tyrannical reign. While driving, Sniper turned to Spy. "Do ya know where we're goin'?" Sniper asked. Spy then realized that even though his employer knew the location of Gray, he did not. Sniper sighed at the silence Spy gave him. "Well, maybe we should start where it all began." Sniper suggested. Spy faced Sniper curiously. "What do you expect to find in Coal Town?" Spy asked. Sniper shrugged. "Somethin'." Sniper replied.

The van slowed down as it approached a slim road between cliffs. As it continued, a light fog began to settle, along with a light drizzle of rain. Spy began to drowze off before something woke him. It was the sound of a gunshot and the sound of the van's being hit. "Crikee!" Sniper shouted as he sped up. Spy pulled out the Enforcer as Sniper took out the SMG. Niether of them could see anything through the darkness and fog. The only thing that could be made out was that it took the form of Scout, but its eyes illuminated with blue headlights where its eyes should be. Spy took aim and shot back at it, but he couldn't focus with how fast the van was moving through these cliffs.

Spy, hoping the odds were in his favor, began to shoot six shots consistently at the bright light and, not suprisingly, missed. "Forget it! We just have to get out of here!" Sniper told Spy. Spy hesitated, but said back "Sniper, I'll take the wheel! You just shoot!" Sniper hesitated, but eventually gave in to Spy's demand and switched seats. Sniper took his old fashion bolt-action rifle and took aim. He took a deep breath and fired. The illuminated lights suddenly disappeared. Sniper lowered the rifle and looked around. "Did you get it?" Spy asked. Sniper remained silent for a moment, then said "Yeah. I think I did." What the assassins did not know is that the robot had switched to night vision mode and was getting closer and closer to them. Spy slowed down and got control of the van again. The robot creeped up on the van and leaped onto the door, pointing a pistol at both of them. Sniper jumped back in surprise and Spy made a hard left turn, taking them off the path. "Hey there bitches. Did you miss me?" the robot said as Sniper reached for the cupholder. He grabbed hold of a jar with a yellow liquid in it and threw it at the robot, which caused it to fly off. "That was too close." Spy said with a grin. Sniper looked back at the robot almost scornfully. "Stop the van." Sniper said. "But..." Spy said before Sniper interrupted by shouting "Stop the damn van!" Spy slammed on the brakes as Sniper took out a machete that had a slight curve on the tip. He got out and approached the malfunctioning machine. He took off his hat(the "Be polite" taunt) and whispered "Sweet dreams mongrel." as he beheaded the machine. Sniper got back in the van and said "Alright. Let's go."

The van got back on the path. Spy could not let go of what happened between Sniper and the robot. He decided to ask. "Sniper, what happened back there?" Sniper covered his eyes and said "What are you talkin' about?" "Between you and the Robot Scout." Spy elaborated. "Oh. I was releasing stress." Sniper answered. This intrigued Spy. "What stress?" Spy asked. "Ah, my father is a wealthy business man, my mom was born with a silver spoon in her hand, and my brother was an overachiever. They often teased me for how average I was compared to them. Dad took me on a hunting trip where I learned how to snipe. I would bring back so many crocs, I could fill a store with handbags. It paid good, but my family didn't care so much. After a while, the Mann Bros. found me, and hired me to 'take care' of their competition. I told my family, and of course they scorned me for accepting. Every time I aim down my scope, I hear them teasing and scorning me. Sniping is the only thing that eases that stess." The story was quite fascinating to Spy. He knew Sniper had daddy issues, but not that. "What about you?" Sniper asked. "Why did you become the man you are today?" Spy answered "I was pretty much born an assassin. Ever since 1812, my family were French assassins for the crown. It started with my ancestor Marcius, then he taught his son how to be an assassin, then it carried on to me. It's a family tradition." Sniper got just as interested in Spy's story as Spy was in his. "That's interesting." Sniper commented. The two remained silent until they arrived at their destination, Coal Town.


End file.
